Warring Adolescents Revenge Division
Warring Adolescents Revenge Division (commonly known as WARD) is an organization which uses teenagers for terrorist missions. WARD could be considered the criminal version of American Teens Against Crime, and the two groups have clashed on several occasions. In fact WARD's very first act as an organization, was an assassination attempt on ATAC's two best undercover agents Frank and Joe HardyThe Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers The leader of WARD is Poppa Noir, and his daughters, Shira and Nicolina Noir seem to be the groups best agents. The names of any other members are not known, although it has been said by Shira Noir that there are many other members,The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers and during their second encounter with WARD, the Hardys battled at least seven adults working for the Noirs. History Warring Adolescents Revenge Division was founded by Poppa Noir, who entrusted his daughters, Shira and Nicolina Noir with WARD's first mission.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers Interestingly, ATAC's history is similar in that the founder of that organization, Fenton Hardy, drafted his children as their first two agents. Shira and Nicolina's mission was to frame and then kill the Hardy boys. At this time Frank and Joe were on a cross country trip of the United States on the then new Silverado Bullet Train, and the Noir sisters managed to get tickets on the same trip. The sisters put their plan into action from the very start, even before the train had left Bayport Train Station, nearly caused a train wreck. If it wasn't for the Hardys, thousands would have died in the wreck. On the first night of the trip, the Noirs met and seemingly befriended the Hardys. Throughout the rest of the journey the sisters pretended to help the Hardys with the multiple murder attempts that, of course, the Noirs themselves were responsible for. As more and more evidence started piling up against them, one of the train's security guards started suspecting that the Hardys were behind the attacks, and Frank and Joe realized who the culprits were. Then when the Noirs hacked into Frank's laptop and used its state of the art ATAC software to hijack the train, the Hardys managed to turn the tables, and after a short fight captured Shira and Nicolina. Frank and Joe called for backup and turned the Noirs over to ATAC mentor agent Nigel Penhurst.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #7 The Opposite Numbers However, before Shira and Nicolina Noir were safely behind bars, their father managed to free them.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10 A Hardy Day's Night, page 67 Some time later WARD again attacked ATAC, this time Poppa Noir personally took part in the mission. After kidnapping Mickey Bruckner, the three-year-old son of ATAC mentor agent Carl Bruckner, Noir demanded that Bruckner the assassination Frank and Joe Hardy if he wanted to see his son alive.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10 A Hardy Day's Night, page 24 Even this plan failed, and after capturing the Hardys for a short time, Noir was surprised and arrested by Bayport Police, while transferring Fenton Hardy by van.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #10 A Hardy Day's Night, page 79 WARD launched its third attack directly on the ATAC headquarters itself, taking everyone in the building (except Joe and Frank) hostage, even Fenton Hardy (whose birthday was being celebrated that day, which is why so many people were at headquarters that day). Despite this, the Hardy Boys manage to evade capture from the WARD agents patrolling the building (putting the agents out of commission in the process). The boys, under a cart with Fenton's birthday cake on it, sneak into the room where the hostages are located. Though they are caught by the Noirs, they convince the girls to light the candles on the cake, which contain knockout gas that knock Shira and Nicolina unconscious. After they collapse, Fenton promises to get them professional help in order to free them from the influence of their cruel father.The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel #15 Live Free, Die Hardy! To this date, all three Noirs are known to be in custody. Known WARD members *Nicolina Noir *Poppa Noir *Shira Noir Appearances Warring Adolescents Revenge Division appears in: The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel :7. The Opposite Numbers :10. A Hardy Day's Night :15. Live Free, Die Hardy! See also *Mickey Bruckner kidnapping References Category:Bad organizations Category:Graphic Novel organizations Category:Terrorist organizations